Meu namorado azedo
by Magalud
Summary: Hermione sabe que Severus fica azedo no Dia dos Namorados. Versão em português de "My Grouchy Valentine"


Título: Meu namorado azedo  
Autor: Magalud  
Beta Reader: Chris, querida  
Classificação: G  
Gênero: AU, Fluff, Romance  
Resumo: Hermione sabe que Severus fica azedo no Dia dos Namorados.  
Spoilers: Spoilers do último livro.  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter e a gang são da JK e da Warner.  
Notas da autora: Essa fic é uma versão de "My Grouchy Valentine", escrita para Valentine's Day de 2008. O título vem da música "My Funny Valentine", versão com Frank Sinatra, claro.

**Meu namorado azedo**

Com um sentimento de frustração, Hermione andava de maneira apressada por Diagon Alley, tentando ignorar os cartões cantantes, os corações flutuantes, os ursinhos animados e a sortida parafernália bruxa para o Dia de São Valentim – Dia dos Namorados. Ela estava a caminho de casa após um dia duro de trabalho e só o que queria era chegar ao seu lar quentinho e fugir do frio cortante de fevereiro. Ela sorriu tristemente para os ambulantes com promoções de chocolates e flores.

O Dia dos Namorados era apenas um dia como outro qualquer para Hermione desde que ela se juntara a Severus Snape. O homem execrava todo o sentimentalismo e detestava, com igual fervor, a data dedicada aos amantes.

Portanto, o Dia de São Valentim com Severus Snape significava caçoar das celebrações, isso para não dizer ignorá-las por completo. O coração de Hermione se apertou um pouco pensando nisso. Ela nunca tinha sido grande entusiasta dessas datas, mas a troca de cartões e de votos sempre a fazia se sentir querida.

Nunca passou pela cabeça de Hermione duvidar do amor de Severus. Mas chocolates, cartões e corações cantando simplesmente não eram o estilo dele. Não, Severus tinha modos diferentes de demonstrar seus sentimentos. E se ele não era dado a gestos românticos, bem, então de nada adiantava reclamar quando nenhum ocorria, muito menos esperar que algum viesse.

Ainda assim, tudo que Hermione queria era se sentir desejada, tanto quanto qualquer mulher apaixonada durante o Dia dos Namorados.

Apertando o passo para fugir de qualquer lembrete romântica, decidiu Aparatar para casa. Com sorte, Severus já teria começado a preparar o jantar, e eles poderiam ter uma noite tranqüila em casa.

Ao entrar, os aromas da cozinha confirmaram que Severus estava fazendo o que fazia de melhor: suando diante de uma grande panela quente.

– Chegou cedo – disse ele, elevando uma sobrancelha.

– Todo mundo começou a fazer insinuações para sairmos mais cedo. E Harry é um amor, você sabe, então ele não pôde recusar.

– Não é um bom exemplo vindo do chefe dos Aurores.

– Estou morrendo de fome, mas queria tomar uma ducha antes do jantar. Tudo bem?

– Sem problema. Isto me dará tempo para colocar a mesa.

– Ótimo.

Ela tomou seu banho, tentando ao máximo acalmar o coração traiçoeiro. "Pare com isso, Hermione", ela se censurou. "Tudo está ótimo. Você vai curtir um jantarzinho e um noite tranqüila em casa com alguém que cozinhou para você com amor e carinho. Melhor do que uma celebração cheia de pompa e fausto sem qualquer significado mais profundo além de exibicionismo puro."

Renovada e aquecida pelo banho quente, Hermione entrou na cozinha e olhou em volta. Severus não estava lá, e a mesa não tinha sido posta.

– Severus?

Nenhum resposta. Hermione tentou se acalmar, mas sentiu um arrepio gelado na espinha.

– Severus, onde você está? – Ela tentou de novo.

– Aqui! – ele gritou.

Ele teve que gritar porque estava embaixo, no laboratório de poções que tinha montado no porão. Hermione raramente ia lá, sabendo que Severus apreciava os momentos de tranqüilidade com suas preciosas poções.

Ela ia responder quando ele pediu:

– Por favor, desça aqui.

Ela obedeceu. E ficou boquiaberta.

O laboratório de poções tinha sido redecorado. Não havia mais milhares de ingredientes de poções nem a atmosfera empoeirada e úmida. Estava tudo limpo e aconchegante. Afinal, agora havia cortinas e luz suave vinda de centenas de velas flutuantes. Uma mesa estava posta para dois, com um centro florido. Uma garrafa de champanhe estava gelando numa mesinha ao lado.

Era um ambiente completo para um jantar romântico.

Na verdade, pensou Hermione, tudo estava mais do que completo, porque Severus estava vestido no seu traje formal, num verde escuro, ao invés do preto de sempre.

Hermione não sabia o que dizer.

– Severus.. – ela sussurrou.

– Espero que tudo esteja do seu agrado.

– Mas... por quê?

– Ouvi dizer que esta noite é especial.

Ela franziu o cenho, mas tinha uma expressão divertida no rosto.

– Severus Snape, o azedo mestre de Poções, reconhecendo que o Dia dos Namorados é uma noite especial?

– Não, não é isso. Mas você acredita que é uma noite especial, então eu fiz esse jantar especial para você. Sabe, você é especial para mim o ano todo. Então, por que não demonstrar o quão especial você é para mim numa noite?

Hermione se derreteu.

– Sabe, Severus, isso lhe dá direito a um tratamento especial mais tarde.

Uma sobrancelha se ergueu.

– Agora sim, essa noite vai se transformar numa ocasião realmente especial

The End


End file.
